


Mother's Advice, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh's mom has something to say.





	Mother's Advice, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Mother's Advice**

**by:** Christina 

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters. They all belong to our favorite writer Aaron Sorkin and the people at NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley 

**Spoilers:** I’m not sure right now so let’s just say all of Season 3 that we’ve seen so far. Although I highly doubt that there will be anything specific in this story. 

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** Feedback Makes Me Write Faster!!! This is set 1 month after Worth the Wait.

**Josh’s Office - Josh’s POV**

I’m sitting at my desk rereading this letter that I received from my mother yesterday for what must be the hundredth time. 

>   
>  _  
> Joshua,_
> 
> I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am that you and Donna finally woke up and realized how you feel about one another. I saw it when I was there after the events at Rosslyn and I heard it every time I spoke to one of you on the phone. It took all my strength not to come down there and knock some sense into both your heads. 
> 
> Now that you are together just let me say this, don’t mess it up! In this letter, I’m sending you your grandmother’s wedding ring. Your father always wanted you to give it to the woman you marry. I have a feeling that that woman is going to be Donna, and I can tell you that nothing would make me happier (and I’ll venture to guess that nothing would make you happier). Think about it and when your ready give it to her.
> 
> Your loving Mother (who is hoping to soon have another daughter followed by grandchildren)

Now let me tell you that my mother has never mentioned marriage to me concerning any of my past girlfriends, which is a very good thing because that would have sent me running for the door. She must be pretty sure that Donna is the one. I sit here holding the ring in my hand, and I don’t need my mother to tell me that. I already know that Donna is the one.

The thing is, I don’t think its time for me to pop the question yet. We’ve only been dating for about 6 weeks. That seems really soon, although we’re already living together. Her lease was up last week and we already spent every night at my place so we decided to move in together. Its only been a week, but everything has been great so far. That’s actually why I have the letter and the ring here. I don’t want Donna to find them at home before I’m ready to give the ring to her, so I brought it here to try to find a place to keep it safe. 

I obviously can’t keep it in my office because if I do that there is no chance that even a week will pass without her finding it. I thought about leaving it at a lock box in a bank but what if I need it after the bank closes. I mean the bank is only open from 9 to 5 and I work during that time, so I need to find another option. 

I consider asking Sam. I mean when Donna and I do get married, he’ll obviously be my best man so maybe we could just extend the ring keeping responsibility. There are a couple problems with asking Sam though. First, if he hides it, there is always a chance that Ainsley would find it given all the time she spends at his place. She could assume the ring is for her which could cause Sam lots of problems. There is also the possibility that she would ask him about the ring at which time he would have no choice but to explain that he was holding it for me, and then there is the chance that Ainsley could tell Donna. Also, if I give it to Sam, he’s going to ask me everyday if I’ve asked her yet and I don’t want to deal with that. So no, I will not be giving the ring to Sam. 

I could give the ring to CJ, but that presents similar problems. She too would ask me everyday if I was ready to propose yet. Also, she’s big into the whole sisterhood thing and I’m not sure if that would include telling Donna my plan to propose or not. So no, I will also not be giving the ring to CJ for safe keeping. 

I would just feel strange asking Toby to hold the ring for me. I would give it to the President to hold but I’m sure when he saw it he would force me to listen to the history of the diamond lecture or something equally horrible. 

No, I know exactly who I’m going to give it to for safe keeping and I think my father would wholeheartedly approve of my choice. I’m going to ask Leo to hold the ring for me. 

“Margaret, does he have a minute?” I ask when I get to Leo’s office. 

“Yeah, go on in,” she says. I walk in and close the door behind me. 

"What do you need Josh?” Leo asks as he looks up from the memo he’s reading. 

“A favor, but first can you send Margaret to do something. Given her tendency to listen at the door, I would prefer if she was in another part of the building while we talk,” I say softly hoping not to be heard on the other side of the door. Nothing against Margaret but I don’t want to risk her telling Donna. Leo gives me a measuring look but soon recognizes by the look on my face that I have something important to discuss. 

“MARGARET,” Leo bellows and she enters the room mere seconds later making me believe that she was indeed hovering near the door. 

“Take these files down to Oliver Babbish now please,” he says and Margaret has no choice but to obey. After the door has been securely shut again, Leo tell me to sit down and tell him what’s going on. I pull the ring box out of my pocket and set it on his desk in front of him. 

“Already?” Leo asks clearly understanding the meaning of the ring box. 

“Not yet, but soon,” I tell him. 

“May I?” he asks gesturing toward the box. 

“Of course,” I say. 

Leo opens the box and I see recognition flicker in his eyes. “This is your grandmother’s ring, isn’t it?” he asks. 

I nod. “Soon it will be Donna’s ring,” I tell him. “Leo, you were one of my father’s best friends. Your like another father to me. I know that Donna is the one, but I’m just not ready to ask yet, its too soon. I want to ask to hold this ring for me until I’m ready to ask her,” I say. 

“Of course. May I offer my early congratulations. Oh and you don’t need to worry, I won’t say a word to anybody about this. We wouldn’t want Donna to hear about this ring until you’re ready to give it to her,” he says, and I know I did the right thing in asking Leo to hold it. Now I’m just wondering when I will be ready to ask her. Just as I reach the door, Leo begins to speak again. 

“Your father would be proud Josh,” he says. “He asked me about her during the campaign. He wanted to know about the friendly girl who answered your phone. From what he knew of her, he really liked her, and if he got to know her like I do, he’d have loved her. He’d be proud Josh,” Leo tells me. 


End file.
